


Ploratio of an angelus

by Deans_Fetish



Series: Angel Trilogy [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Blasphemy, M/M, Male Slash, Rape, References to Heaven/Being in Heaven, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 20:12:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8636620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deans_Fetish/pseuds/Deans_Fetish
Summary: ‘When you make love, do you look in the mirror? Who Do you think of, does he look like me? Do you tell lies and say that it’s forever? Do you think twice or just touch ‘n’ see?  Ooh, babe, oh yeah…When you’re alone, do you let go? Are you wild ‘n’ willin’ or is it just for show? Ooh, c’mon… I don’t wanna touch you too much baby, ‘cos makin’ love to you might drive me crazy. I know you think that love is the way you make it, but I don’t wanna be there when you decide to break it, No!Love bites, love bleeds - it’s bringin’ me to my knees, Love lives, love dies - it’s no surprise,Love begs, love pleads - it’s what I need…’





	

**Author's Note:**

> > The Summary is lyrics from the ‘ ** _Def Leppard_** ’ song, ‘ ** _Love Bites_** ’ from which this sequel was inspired. This is an AU and otherworldly sequel to ‘ ** _Mors Mortis Hymn_** ’! * Dub/Con (almost Non-Con) Angel Porn contained within! ***PLEASE BE ADVISED!**

Being in Heaven can really be Hell when you’re heart isn’t in it. 

Jensen’s arrival in Heaven had been nothing like he had expected, though what exactly he had expected _he_ wasn’t even sure, but it certainly wasn’t the unceremonious entrance that he’d been given; Missabu’s arms wrapped around his waist as they had walked through the gates of Paradise. 

A paradise that was hell for him when all he wanted to do was return to the hospital and Jared’s bedside. He wondered if Genevieve had at least called to check on Jared or were she and his own wife so busy at Saks Fifth Ave, or where the hell ever, that she’d totally forgotten that her husband could be dying in a hospital bed miles away.

He hadn’t forgotten. Not even now, faced with paradise, Jensen didn’t forget, only imagined slightly slanted cat-like green eyes staring up at him and soft mauve hued lips curved into a smile, dimpled cheeks and a large warm hand held between his own. 

“This way,” Missabu murmured against Jensen’s ear before withdrawing his arms from around his human, taking Jensen’s hand in his and leading him down cloud fogged streets of gold toward one of the small cottages that lined each side.

Jensen’s gaze darted about as he was lead to the small modest cottage, “Where is everyone?” 

Missabu turned after opening the door, his attention on the human before him, head tilting to one side in a very Castiel-esque fashion, his brow knitting in confusion, “Who exactly were you looking for?” 

Jensen shook his head with a small shrug, “Everyone,” he answered, “I mean, this is Heaven, shouldn’t there be other people here?” 

Missabu’s lips quirked slightly at the corners as he pulled his head up, “No, Jensen, this is not where the dead who pass into Heaven are found, we are in the seventh realm of Heaven, they are not allowed here. This is only for certain garrisons of angels and saints of God. The others are in held within the first two levels, any higher and they would be too close to the throne room of God,” he pressed his lips together as he regarded Jensen, “they would combust within hours.” 

Jensen stared transfixed at the angel for a long moment, “But, I’m here,” Jensen mumbled softly. 

Missabu raised a hand, cupping Jensen’s cheek, thumb slowly brushing across the human’s full bottom lip, “Indeed you are,” he agreed, “though you are unlike the others,” he said softly, azure blue eyes gazing into emerald green. The angel drew in a deep breath, exhaling it slowly, “For one thing, you are here with me, I would never allow harm to come to you,” his lips quirked just slightly at the corners, “you, also are not dead, rather very much alive,” Missabu tore his gaze from Jensen’s, turning his head and looking away, muscle twitching in his clenched jaw. 

Jensen was suddenly struck by how very much like Castiel Misha, or rather Missabu, really was; how completely they had all been fooled into believing that Misha was an actor playing a part, not that he was playing them. 

Missabu returned his attention to Jensen, sapphire blue eyes searching his face, his eyes in such a way that the angel seemed to be able to see into his soul. 

“Even so,” Missabu said softly, “you can not remain as you are for long.”

Jensen’s brow furrowed in confusion as he eyed the angel, suspicion niggling at him as to what exactly it would take for him to be able to remain in this realm of Heaven and not be destroyed, a tendril of fear creeping down his spine at the prospect of possibly having to die to remain here as the angel desired. 

He swallowed hard, Adam’s apple bobbing in his throat, “What does that mean, exactly?”

Missabu sighed heavily, raising his eyes to look around them as if searching for the answer before his gaze returned to Jensen’s, “It means that I must give you wings.” 

Tongue darting out to lick his lips, Jensen’s brow quirked, “And how would you… give me wings?”

Missabu’s lips curved upward slightly before he pulled Jensen across the threshold and into the cottage. As soon as Missabu had the door closed, he turned his attention back to Jensen, one arm snaking out to wrap around the human’s tapered waist, pulling his toned and muscled body against his own, “Like this,” Missabu replied thickly, his mouth slanting over Jensen’s, tongue darting out to lick across the crease, before delving into the warm heat of his mouth, tip of his tongue caressing his palette before tangling with Jensen’s own tongue, a low soft moan sounding deep in his throat. 

Jensen’s hands rose up to press against Missabu’s chest pushing against him while struggling to turn his head away, only to have Missabu’s arms pull from around him and rise to cup each side of his face as the angel turned them, Jensen’s back connecting with the cottage wall, Missabu’s body pinning him in place. 

Missabu slowly ended the kiss only when he knew that his human needed to breathe, his eyes now darkened to indigo with lust, gazing deeply into Jensen’s glittering moss hued orbs, the angel’s breath fanning against Jensen’s parted lips as he panted his breaths through kiss-swollen, crimson lips. 

His fingers twitched against the angel’s blue dress shirt, hands having remained pressed against Missabu’s chest, “Don’t,” Jensen said breathlessly, giving his head a small shake, pressing his lips together and drawing in a deep breath through his nose, nostrils flaring, “I don’t want this.” 

Missabu’s brow knitted in confusion, “You would rather be burned to a cinder by your proximity to God than to marry me?” He asked, thumbs running gently over high cheek bones before sliding downward to cup against the sides of Jensen’s neck. 

Jensen blanched and sputtered, eyes wide, “Marry -” he shook his head, “I’m already married, I can’t - I don’t want,” he licked his lips and shook his head, “No,” he answered softly, “I can’t, I won’t.”

“Hmm,” Missabu mused, eyes tightening, blue eyes shooting sparks as he glared into Jensen’s eyes, “I fear sweet Jared’s death will be a painful one.” 

Jensen’s teeth clenched angrily as he began struggling within Missabu’s grip, fisted hands pounding on the angel’s chest, pulling back and punching him in the jaw, only to have the angel’s head snap to the side, then turn back unaffected, just the way Castiel’s had in ‘Lucifer Rising’, causing the fight to drain out of Jensen’s efforts as he stared icily at the angel, “Don’t you touch him, you fuckin’ leave him alone, damn you!” He growled. 

Missabu merely raised his brows, waiting for the words that he wanted to hear, his azure eyes boring into Jensen’s green. 

“Fine,” Jensen spat, “fine you sonuvabitch,” he snarled, “do whatever you want, but you leave Jared the hell alone.”

Missabu’s lips quirked ever so slightly at the corners, “‘Love beareth all things, believeth all things, hopeth all things, endureth all things’,” his gaze searched Jensen’s face as he chuckled softly, “I have a better one, ‘Love _me_ and thou both shalt live,” the angel said softly, before leaning back in, slanting his mouth back over Jensen’s, tongue pressing harshly past his lips and into the human’s mouth, the force bruising the inside of Jensen’s lip as it pressed against his teeth, his head banging back against the wall behind him. 

Missabu moved his hands, sliding them down Jensen’s body, over his tee and lower to grip his hips, jerking him forward so that their groins collided, grinding against one another as his tongue mapped out Jensen’s mouth, thrusting in and withdrawing marginally only to thrust deep into the warm wet cavern once more, low moans breaking from his throat. 

Jensen struggled against the angel at first as panic and rage burned in his belly and then fought his own instincts; forcing himself not struggle. Jensen’s hands curled into tight fists against the angel’s shoulders, praying for this to hurry and end, for the angel to take whatever it was that he wanted, do whatever changing was necessary and then leave him be. 

For Jared, he would endure for Jared. 

The angel’s hands moved forward along Jensen’s hips to the center, the fastenings of his jeans, nimble fingers deftly unfastening the button and lowering the zipper before one hand slid down between flesh and the cotton of Jensen’s boxers to wrap his hand around Jensen’s cock and begin stoking his length, the angel‘s opposite and sliding over to grip. 

Gasping in a startled breath against the angel’s lips, Jensen tried to pull his hips back, to dislodge the angel’s hand to no avail, his hips were unable to move away from Missabu’s hand, jutting back only slightly, but not enough, not near enough to make a difference. 

A small whimper sounded deep in Jensen’s throat as he struggled, unable to help himself, wanting to be free, needing to not allow this angel to take from him what he had before willingly given Jared. 

_Jared…_

It was as if the name itself gave him the strength he needed to withstand the angel’s onslaught, his struggles ceasing, body going nearly limp against the angel’s, allowing the angel to do as he wanted, eyes closing, Jared’s image, gazing at him with love, held firmly in his mind’s eye. 

Withdrawing his hand from beneath the cotton and denim, Missabu reached for the waistband of Jensen’s jeans and briefs, thumbs tucking under the band at his hips, pushing and shoving the denim and cotton down Jensen’s legs. 

Some near hysterical place in Jensen’s head almost had him laughing at the fact that he still had his shoes on, a defiant inner voice telling the angel that he wasn’t gonna get far being unable to pull his jeans and boxers off, though he remained silent, keeping the wisecrack to himself, a small smirk curving his lips just slightly at the corners. 

Tearing his lips from Jensen’s, the angel gazed into Jensen’s eyes as they shot open, his hands still shoving at Missabu despite his best efforts not to fight him, breaths panting out hard, nostrils flaring. 

“I can love you so much better than he can, Jensen,” Missabu said thickly, knowing Jensen was thinking of his Jared, wishing he were with him. He wasn’t a naïve, wasn’t deluded enough to believe for one moment that just because he had stolen Jensen away that he would suddenly love him, but he wished it, wanted it. Would love the human in his arms beyond all measure of anything he could fathom, _did_ love him already, it was why Missabu dared go against the laws of God and take a human for his mate. 

Jensen gave his head a small shake, “You couldn’t,” he breathed softly, “believe me,” his lips quirked into a bittersweet wry smile, “you’ve never been the object of Jared’s love, you wouldn’t understand.” 

The angel’s jaw clenched as jealousy burned hot within him before he leaned back in, crushing his lips to Jensen’s angrily, tongue plundering his mouth, devouring, head sliding from side to side, teeth knocking, scraping against the tender flesh of full lips. 

The angels arms wrapped tightly around Jensen, lifting him up off his feet before turning, carrying Jensen through the small cottage as their tongues dueled and tangled together, low moans breaking from Missabu’s throat, mingling with the soft whimpered protests from Jensen. 

Panic slammed into Jensen as he found himself suddenly being lowered down onto what felt like soft silken sheets atop the softest mattress he’d ever felt before. 

Missabu moved to blanket his body and yet the mattress seemed to merely sink around him more, taking the added weight without dipping unnaturally or shaking on springs. 

Pushing against Missabu’s shoulders, Jensen managed to turn his head away, breaths panting out hard, lips red and kiss-swollen, chest heaving with each breath as he stared up at Missabu, eyes wide with alarm. 

He shook his head, gulping in a breath before pressing his lips together, nostrils flaring, “Don’t do this,” he begged softly, “please.”

The angel’s only answer was to pull marginally back and onto his knees, hands reaching down Jensen’s shoes, pulling them from his feet, dropping them down onto the floor. 

Jensen started to move, leaning up on his elbows as he shook his head, eyes pleading, “Missabu, I don’t want…”

“You would prefer to stand witness as Jared dies?” Missabu’s lips curved slightly into a wicked grin, “I could turn him inside out… while you… are forced to watch.” 

Jensen clenched his jaw, glaring daggers at the angel, hating him unlike he had ever hated another living thing in his life, even more than the fuckin’ fan boy who had grabbed Jared by the balls at the L.A. convention. 

Satisfied that Jensen was finished with his pitiful pleas, Missabu moved slightly closer, still kneeling on the mattress and reached for the human’s jeans and boxers that had bunched around his calves, pulling them the remainder of the way down and off Jensen’s body, letting them fall to the floor. 

“I know you hate me right now,” Missabu allowed with a barely there nod as he moved back, causing Jensen to drop back onto the mattress as the angel blanketed his body once more, “but you will learn to love me,” he declared softly, sparkling blue gazing into stormy jade, one hand rising to bush the backs of his fingers across Jensen’s cheek, “more than you ever did Jared.” 

_Impossible…_

Jensen swallowed hard, Adam’s apple bobbing in his throat before he forced himself to nod nervously. Maybe if he let the angel believe what he wanted to, if he played the part, like acting a role in a movie, then Jared would be safe and this would end quickly. 

Missabu pulled his hips away from Jensen as his hand pulled away from Jensen’s face to slip between them to wrap around Jensen’s cock, slowly stroking his length, Missabu’s eyes never leaving Jensen’s, forcing Jensen to remain looking back at the angel when he truly wanted nothing more than to close his eyes, to hide any and all reaction his body might have to the bastard’s touch. 

Jensen grit his teeth, trying to think of something, anything else but the feel of the angel’s hand gripping him tightly, sliding smoothly along his shaft, his thumb ghosting over the tip. 

Missabu’s free hand slid up Jensen’s side, pushing on his t-shirt, slowly sliding it upward before he tore his eyes from Jensen’s, dipping his head to press warm open mouthed kisses along Jensen’s smooth creamy skin as each new area was revealed. 

Working his way up Jensen’s chest, Missabu paused at one nipple, tongue circling the flat disk before sucking it into his mouth, nipping at the hardening bud. 

Jensen hissed in a breath between clenched teeth, his eyes squeezing tight, having closed them as soon as Missabu had dipped his head, back arching toward the angel’s mouth against his will, his cock twitching and pulsing in the angel’s fisted hand. 

_No, no, please, no…_

Missabu smirked softly as he released Jensen’s nipple, warm breaths fanning against the human’s skin as he slowly turned his head toward his nipple’s twin, glancing up at Jensen from under his brows, “So responsive, “ he murmured softly before licking across Jensen’s opposite nipple, “so beautiful.” 

_Fuck you! Go to hell!_ Jensen shouted at Missabu in his mind, his head rolling to the side, a whimpered groan tearing from his throat. _Jared, Jared, Jared…_

After teasing Jensen’s nipple into a hard bud with his teeth and tongue, Missabu raised his head to gaze down into Jensen’s face, taking in the sight of his long lashes the ends of which nearly teasing Jensen’s high cheekbones, the smattering of light freckles across the bridge of his nose, dusting over his cheeks. 

Missabu’s eyes dropped to Jensen’s chest, the light dusting of freckles across ivory toned flawless skin, “Did you know,” Missabu began, his eyes darting up to meet Jensen’s as he opened them, “old legends state that freckles are actually the prints left behind by the lips of angels, kissing over the flesh of perfect humans.” 

Lashing fluttering, Jensen opened his eyes to mere slits of dark jade, lip caught between his teeth, fighting to control his body’s responses to the angel’s touches, his hand sliding along his hard cock. “Mm… lucky us,” he managed to grunt out sarcastically, gasping in a breath afterward, hips thrusting upward of their own accord. 

Missabu moved his leg, kneeing Jensen’s legs further apart, settling himself between them as he released Jensen’s cock, pulling his hand away to thrust up against him, the cotton of the angel’s dress slacks dragging over Jensen’s erect cock. 

Jensen gasped in a breath, eyes widening marginally, his head lifting off the soft mattress, a groaned grunt falling from parted lips before his head fell back, his body arching, straining despite his want not to, cock twitching and pulsing against the feel of the angel’s obvious arousal. 

Squeezing his eyes closed, Jensen shook his head vigorously, soft whimpers of protest sounding deep in his throat, teeth sinking into his bottom lip hard enough to puncture the tender flesh and make it bleed in an attempt to cause enough pain to distract himself from the pleasurable sensations coursing through his traitorous body. 

_No, please, no… I don’t want this… I don’t want this… Oh God!…._ Jensen’s mind cried out, though he fought not to make a sound.

“Shhh, it’s okay, Jensen, I’ll make it good for you,” Missabu soothed softly, dipping his head to kiss a heated trail along Jensen’s neck and back to his ear, tongue darting out to lick around the shell, his hips continuing to thrust against Jensen’s. 

The rough feel of cotton and metal against his aching flesh had Jensen releasing his lip to suck in a breath, back arching, hands pushing against Missabu’s chest, struggling to hold the angel at bay even though he knew he had to allow this to happen. 

_Rough cotton… pants… the angel still had clothes on… Missabu still had clothes on…_ The realization hit Jensen out of no where and had hope flaring in his chest, his eyes opening to look down their bodies at that angel‘s dark blue dress slacks. 

Though he would have much preferred Kripke to have been correct, that angel’s were junk less, perhaps this was the next best thing, that Missabu wouldn’t take it that far… a hand job or some dry humping were violations he could deal with much easier than becoming some prick angel’s bitch. 

Jensen swallowed hard, his gaze flickering up to Missabu’s face before his eyes slipped shut and he let his mind wonder, taking him away from here, from this, thoughts of Jared and laughter filling his mind’s eye.

As if knowing Jensen’s hopes in the next moment they were crushed and snuffed out utterly as Jensen felt the angel’s bare flesh against his own, his eyes snapping open wide. 

_How did he…?_

Missabu’s lips curved into a soft smirk as he gazed lovingly down at Jensen, “I’m an angel, Jensen, I do not need to go through all the motions of undressing to be rid of my clothing.” 

Jensen’s lips parted, angry words intent to wound and tell the prick angel off were on the tip of his tongue, only to be forced to remain there as Missabu dipped his head, slanting his mouth over his human’s, kissing him hungrily, his hips moving faster, thrusting wantonly against Jensen, making their engorged cocks slide together. 

Shaking his head, Jensen struggled to dislodge the angel’s lips from his own, hands frantically shoving and pushing at the angel’s cement wall of a chest to no avail. 

Pulling his head abruptly back, ending the kiss suddenly, eliciting a wide eyed gasp from Jensen, Missabu pulled slowly back, causing Jensen’s hands to fall from his chest to lay upon the mattress, kneeling between Jensen’s wide spread legs, reaching a hand out to wrap around his cock and stroke slowly, thumb ghosting over the precum oozing tip. 

Jensen rolled his head to the side, biting his lip against the moan that wanted to rip from his throat, eyes closing; only to quickly open again as his mind wickedly conjured up images and memories of times spent in bed with Jared. His breaths panted out as he stated off with wide shocked eyes, confused at how traitorous even his own brain seemed to be. 

“You’re so beautiful, Jensen,” Missabu whispered softly, “I always thought you were, knew you would be.” 

A soft whimper broke from Jensen’s throat, brows rising in turmoil, wanting - wishing things could be - had been, different… 

He refused to turn his head, to look, to watch as his body was used; only feeling the angel’s hands move on him, his hand gliding along his cock once more before releasing it, arm tucking under his knee, hefting his leg upward, arm hooked around it. 

Lips parting to draw in a shuddering breath, Jensen bit his lip, feeling the tip of the angel’s cock press against his tight hole. His eyes squeezed tighter closed, hands fisting in the soft silken sheets of the mattress on which he would be molested by an angel, waiting for the pain that he knew would come without the use of lube. 

Guiding his cock into Jensen, Missabu pushed in balls deep with one thrust, hand falling away as a deep groan tore from his throat at the tight heat of Jensen’s body surrounding his throbbing cock, his eyes squeezing closed a moment before opening to mere passion glazed slits to gaze down into his beautiful human’s face. 

Jensen’s back arched, muscles tensing despite knowing he should relax as the angel rammed into him in one thrust. Gulping in panted breaths, he waited for the burning pain that never came, only the sense of being filled to over flowing, his cock twitching in response, a low moan tearing from his throat before he could stop it. 

“I told you that I would make it good for you,” Missabu murmured, pulling his hips back and thrusting deep. 

Jensen’s head rolled, teeth clenching together as he kept his muscles tensed, his body ridged, breaths panting out through flared nostrils. 

Leaning over his human, Missabu watched Jensen’s face intently as he continued to move his hips, thrusting slow before gyrating his hips and pulling back only to thrust in hard, cock brushing against the small bundle of nerves deep inside Jensen’s ass, eliciting a jerky gasp from Jensen as intense pleasure shot through his body, blood and heat rushing to his throbbing cock causing it to twitch and pulse; green eyes flying open wide to stare up at Missabu, back arching, body greedily pressing back against the angel without his consent.

One of Missabu’s hands moved downward, wrapping around Jensen’s hard cock, stroking him in time with the movement of his hips, his thrusts quickening, moving like a piston, his cock brushing over Jensen’s prostate with each deep plunge inside, eliciting deep throaty moans and groans from Jensen, each tumbling from his lips through gritted teeth as he fought unsuccessfully to hold them back.

Fighting back his orgasm, Jensen tried to think of the next season of work, of where the show was going, what Sera had told them, thought about long hours in a stuffy conference room, anything he could that would take his mind off of the pleasurable sensations coursing through his body, causing the traitorous piece of flesh between his legs to leak and pulse within the angel’s fisted hand. 

Soon Missabu’s movements grew erratic, the angel’s head dipping, lips crushing against Jensen’s, kissing him hard, tongue delving deep into his mouth, tangling and dueling with his own before the angel pulled his head back, glittering blue eyes with lust blown pupils gazing down at him, the angel’s breaths panting heavily out through full parted lips. 

“You are more precious than rubies and diamonds, the joints of thy thighs are like jewels, I am yours and thou art mine, now and forevermore,” Missabu rasped before dipping his head, face buried against Jensen’s neck, body convulsing against Jensen’s own, muscles tensed, his hand sliding along Jensen’s cock tightening marginally, eliciting a gasped groan from Jensen, the angel’s opposite hand slipping under Jensen’s shoulder, hand gripping him, pulling him back bodily as Missabu thrust hard inside.

Jensen’s cock pulsed in the angel’s hand, his neck arching back, heat coiling low in his belly, straining up against Missabu, nipples pebbling, balls drawing up against his body.

_No, no, fuck, no…_

Jensen squeezed his eyes tightly closed, biting into his bottom lip, the rich coppery tang of blood bursting on his tongue as his teeth bit through the tender flesh. 

_Will not… will not cum, dammit…_

Jensen’s eyes cracked open as Missabu pulled his head back, a small weak smile gracing his lips as he gazed down into Jensen’s face, watching as his human shook his head stubbornly. 

Slipping his hand further under Jensen’s back, the angel slid his fingertips along each side of Jensen’s spine, causing Jensen to gasp, lips parting, eyes widening in stunned bewilderment before rolling up into his head as intense pleasure coursed through his writhing and trembling body. 

“Bastard,” Jensen growled out through his teeth a moment before the first ribbon of spunk shot from his cock, wetting the angel’s fist and dripping down onto his own stomach. 

Missabu continued to move his hips, his hand along Jensen’s shaft though his orgasm and a few stokes longer afterward as Jensen lay panting in breaths through parted lips, chest heaving. 

Pulling from the bed, the angel was suddenly fully dressed as he stood to his feet, gazing down at Jensen, “I must leave you alone for a while, I have… duties to attend to… places you can not go, not yet,” he said, a small tentative smile pulling at the corners of his lips, one hand moving to stoke a single digit across Jensen’s sweat damp brow. 

“You are so beautiful,” the angel muttered softly before drawing his hand away, “I won’t be long, feel free to do as you wish while I am gone as long as you remain in this level.”

Jensen swallowed, rising up on an elbow, “What - what about my wings… so I don’t burn,”

Missabu smiled softly, “I would never leave you unprotected,” he replied with a nod, before turning and disappearing in the flutter of angel wings before Jensen could say anything more. 

Flopping down again onto his back on the mattress, Jensen stared up at the ceiling, “Now I know how Dean feels when Castiel keeps fluttering in and out,” his brow quirked at his own musings, the paradox of it all was giving him a headache, he shook his head to clear it of the confusing thoughts and closed his eyes on a sigh. 

He wasn’t sure how he was suppose to feel right then, he had just allowed someone, an angel, to fuck him, even though he didn’t want it, had done it to save Jared, who would likely never know. He squeezed his eyes tighter closed; swallowing hard at the renewed thought, the knowledge that he would never see Jared again. 

Was he doing alright? 

Did Jared wonder where it was that he had gone?

Jensen raised an arm, flopping it across his eyes, suddenly feeling tired, very, very tired. 

* * * * * * * 

Having cleaned off his stomach on the angel’s silk sheets, Jensen had pulled his tee down and swung his legs off the bed, standing to his feet, vaguely acknowledging the fact that other then the mess he had made wiping off his stomach, there didn’t seem to be any hint that the angel had climaxed, though the angel’s reactions had said that he did. 

Not like he cared, he’d actually be damn happy to find out that the angel was walking around with the world’s worse case of blue balls, ever. 

After dressing, Jensen had headed for the door of the cottage and was now walking down the streets of gold toward a large fountain at the end of one long lane. It wasn’t until he was nearly at the edge that he noticed the lone angel sitting at the water’s edge on the ledge surrounding the water, one hands lowered to the waters surface, fingers dangling into the water, making slow movements through the smooth surface. 

“What is a man of clay doing with the wings of a spirit man?” The angel spoke before Jensen could turn and walk away. 

He quirked a brow, taking a step closer to the angel, “What was that?” Jensen asked. 

The angel’s lips quirked ever so slightly, “Your wings, they are… out of place, not truly yours.” 

Jensen licked his lips, he didn’t have wings, he was suppose to of gotten them, but the bastard had left before he’d given them to him. 

Even as he thought it, the areas on each side of his spine where Missabu’s fingers had touched tingled and seemed to grow warmer than the rest of his body. 

Jensen shook his head, “I don’t… I don’t really know.” 

The angel finally looked up at him and Jensen gasped in a breath as he gazed into the most beautiful blue eyes he had ever seen, deep azure pools that seemed to glitter and glow with an inner light that Missabu’s lacked. 

“I -” Jensen started only to pause and lick his lips nervously, as the angel gazed at him as though looking straight into his soul. 

The angel’s head tilted to the side, “No greater love hath a man than that he would die for his friends,” he sighed heavily before looking away, a frown marring his perfect porcelain-like features, “though it should never be due to another’s desires.” 

Returning his attention to Jensen, the angel pulled his hand from the water, “You don’t know, do you?” 

Jensen shook his head, brow knitted in confusion, “I dunno - know what?”

The angel sighed softly, lowering his gaze, head bowing a moment before he looked back up at Jensen, “You… are no longer human, but an angel, with all the powers and privileges of an angel,” he looked expectantly at Jensen, who only stood gazing at the angel in confusion for a long while. 

Jensen shook his head, “I’m human, I was brought here -”

“You were brought here due to the desires of another,” the angel interrupted, “I know,” he added softly before shaking his head, “but you are no longer bound here,” the angel looked away, staring off into the distance, “what my brethren forgot,” his lips curved as he ’hmm-ed’ a chuckle, “was that once he turned you, you would no longer be bound here,” he looked back at Jensen, “if you jump as a human, you die, if you jump as an angel, you fly.” 

Jensen’s eyes widened, his head shaking with disbelief, “But I don’t… I can’t….”

The angel nodded, “You have… and you can,” he said before rising to his feet and crossing the small distance that separated them, “your angel should have told you, taught you…” he shook his head, “this is… unexpected to say the least,” he said with a heavy sigh before lifting a hand and pressing two fingers to Jensen’s forehead. 

His vision was instantly over taken with bright white light before images and knowledge bombarded his brain at speeds that Jensen was amazed he was able to keep up with. 

When the angel withdrew his fingers, Jensen knew everything that any other angel would know, he also knew that he did indeed possess wings, and how to make them unfurl from his back, how to fly and how to then hide them away once more. 

“I believe there is someone waiting for you,” the angel nodded, “down there.” 

Jensen’s lips quirked slightly, _Jared_ , he nodded, “Yeah, there is.”

“I suspect you had better depart now, before more time has past on earth,” the angel suggested.

Hands curling into fists at his sides, Jensen tensed his muscles, flexing those on his back, wings slowly began to unfurl from his back, the sun glinting off the pristine white feathers, green eyes glittering like emeralds as he looked back at the angel who stood before him, “Thank you,” Jensen said with a nod, “for everything.”

The angel shook his head, “We are not all…” he frowned, tilting his head to the side, “dicks?”

Jensen smiled wide, the skin at the corners of his eyes crinkling before a chuckle worked it’s way out of him, a soft blush staining his cheeks, “Uh, yeah… that was…”

The angel held up a hand, halting Jensen’s attempts to explain away Dean Winchester’s favorite name to call an angel. 

Sighing, Jensen smiled and gave a nod, his mind already filled with visions of being reunited with Jared. 

Jensen started to turn, wings fully extended, only to look back at the angel, just as he started to jump, “What was your name?”

The angel smiled softly, watching Jensen take flight before answering, “I am called, Castiel.”


End file.
